


we allowed predictive text to create lore

by FiveOfStar



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Persons, Murder, Muteness, No Fluff, Religion, Suicide, Texting, ako is mute, too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOfStar/pseuds/FiveOfStar
Summary: read the title get the summarywill add tags as i goblame junp5i, stuffycat and a few other people that dont have ao3 accounts
Relationships: Implied Uehara Himari/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 6





	1. 28/02/1985, 14:29:12 PM

Kaoru Seta was found dead hanging from a church.  
Her body was found by detective Arisa Ichigaya.  
She was claimed dead, Arisa was never seen again after that day.

Amongst the downpour walked a blonde woman, her hair shining like gold and a smile brighter than a thousand suns. 

"Ah! Kaoru-kun, there you are!" She happily skipped over to the hanging womans body, "What are you doing here, in a place like this? silly!" when she flipped the princely girls body around, she was mortified about what she saw, the once shining girls face had transformed into a ghastly grimace, Kokoro backed up and let out a silent scream, running away from the scene as fast as she could.


	2. 29/02/1985, 23:30:54 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter, himari tries getting kokoros attention to no avail.

Himari laid in bed with her phone above her face, texting a friend she hadn't heard from in a while. Usually Kokoro would be blowing up her phone with messages mainly involving "fun!", "kaoru-kun!", "hagumi!","happy! lucky! smile! yay!".

Himari > Kokoro, have you seen kaoru-senpai anywhere?

No response.

Himari > Kokoro?

No response.

Himari had been blowing up Kokoros iphone with notifications all day but to no success, Kokoro just wouldnt respond.

Had something happened? did she lose her phone? did she get lost? what happened to Kaoru? her mind raced with possibilities as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. 15/03/1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has heard from Kaoru or Kokoro, and Himari finds out what happened to her beloved senpai.
> 
> gorey chapter this time around boys

  
It had been almost a month since Kaoru and Kokoro had gone missing, multiple lives were affected by this. Himari and Rimi had fallen into a deep depression, Maya hadn't been able to attend theater due to memories with her friend.

The schoolbell rang, Himari was almost deafened by the sudden sound in the silence, she picked up her phone and texted Kokoro once more, the little flame of hope diminished once she hadn't responded within her usual 10 seconds.

Himari entered her classroom which was also quieter than silent night on jesus' birth. Rimi wasn't even eating a cornet from her bag every 4 seconds it was that bad. "Himari, you've been awfully quiet lately."

Moca's usually carefree voice was replaced by a more unfamiliar, monotone one. "Yeah, Kaoru's been gone for a while, hasn't she?" 

"Wow, is her death really affecting you that much?" Himari's metaphorical jaw dropped to the ground as she stared at the girl infront of her. "D...D...." she struggled to get the correct word out. "Death?"

"You weren't aware, Himari?" She wasnt, her television had been turned off since her depression and nobody in school talked about it. Himari stayed silent until the end of the class, as soon as the bell rang once more she made a break for the door and dashed out into the streets. 

Yukina was standing across from the road waiting for the green man to appear. "Uehara-san, watch were you're goi-" Her words were cut out by a car horn sounding and a nasty wet sound emitting from the impact of wheel-to-human.

The other girl was trampled into pieces, a barely recognizable, flattened body sitting in the middle of the road and a bloodstained head rolling over to Yukina. She screamed and ran away from the scene immediately back to her friend, lisa's house for advice.


	4. 29/03/1985 7:05:56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tsugumi-centric this time, people are beginning to adjust to this new routine.

Tsugumi opened the door to the cafe cautiously to see her co-worker, Eve standing inside and waving at her. Something was off, she didn't have her usual "bushido" smile. 

Instead it was replaced with a sad frown, was understandable considering her friends had suddenly gone missing.

"Hey, Eve." eve didnt say anything as she cleaned the tables. She sighed. "Tsugu, you're late.." "I know, but I came to ask.. what happened to Himari-chan?" The platinum-haired girls eyes widened, "Himari?" "Y..yeah?" She hesitated to answer.

"Shes.. dead.?" Tsugumi was initially in shock, but calmed down rather quickly and let out a long drawn out sigh. "That's to be expected nowadays, isn't it?" "Yep, seems to be the new normal doesn't it..."

Tsugumi began to follow the average schedule, standing behind the counter and awaiting customers.

Eventually the doorbell sounded and a little girl stepped in, she was a tiny thing really. "Hello, welcome to Hazawa Cafe. how may I help you?" she didnt do much but sit down and look at her expectedly.

Tsugumi knew her order by heart, "Three coffees?" she nodded silently. She had seen weird things ever since a sinkhole had opened in the middle of tokyo strange things had been happening all the time, now Ako had become mute for seemingly no reason.

She got to work making the three coffees. where was she taking them? to the people who were lost, or dead even? 

She brought the coffees back to the purple haired girl and she pushed them into seemingly nowhere, dropping some yen on the counter before running off.

"Strange, isn't it?" A voice came from behind.


End file.
